Velveteen
by Zaxel
Summary: A sparring match with Kenpachi turns Ichigo’s world upside down… What will Ichigo do when he realizes he has feelings for the 11th Company Captain? [YAOI. KENxICHI. NONCON.]


**Title**: Velveteen  
**Author**: Zaxel  
**Universe**: BLEACH  
**Type**: Chapter /Gift Fic.  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Rating**: M (My gawd smut!!)  
**Warnings**: Yaoi/Lemon/Noncon/Shonen-ai  
**Pairing**: Kenpachi Z./Ichigo K.  
**Spoilers:** None

**Word Count:** 2000 (wow… right on the dot)

**Summary**: A sparring match between with Kenpachi turns Ichigo's world upside down… [YAOI. KENxICHI. NONCON.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but Tite Kubo does. He pwn's my soul too. Oh and Kenpachi is my dad.

**Dedication: **A gift fic for my lovely hatsuhara!! X3 thanks for being an awesome friend!

**A/N: **BLEACH newb… I apologize for any and/or all mistakes. Let me know so I can fix it.

* * *

-**-Chapter ONE--**

"Is that all ya got?!" Zaraki Kenpachi called over to his current sparring victim while smiling sadistically.

Kurosaki Ichigo panted heavily as beads of sweat rolled down his face and mixed with blood and dirt. He was cornered to a wall with no possible way out and he had become dizzy due to the excessive amount of lost blood. He was in no shape to fight but he couldn't lose a sparring match to the Captain of 11th Company.

It wasn't fair. Ichigo was doing so well at first but somehow the tables had turned on him mid battle and he was painfully losing. Ichigo looked as though he were ready to fall apart at the next move he took while Kenpachi seemed like he had just started with only a few scratches on his body. Aside from the fact that his coat and top half of his shihakusho had been ripped off, Kenpachi was no where near finished. Ichigo, on the other hand, was about to reach his limit.

With a grunt he lifted Zangetsu in front of him, waiting for Kenpachi's next move. The orange haired soul Reaper trembled slightly as he tried his best to stand. His carelessness, thinking he could beat the 11th division captain quickly and easily, was costing him dearly and now he slowly bleeding to death. How humiliating.

"What's the matter, Kurosaki?" Kenpachi began as he flicked his zanpakuto to rid of some of the blood that stained the disfigured blade. "You've just figured out that you've lost?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped. "I'm not going to lose! I've beat you before and I'm gonna beat you again!"

Kenpachi chuckled darkly in amusement, raising a brow in question. "Is that so?"

Ichigo had no chance to reply when the captain charged at him unsuspectingly for a vertical slash. Ichigo brought up his zanpakuto and blocked the attack but just barely, Kenpachi's sword cutting into his shoulder. Some blood spurted out and splattered the captains' face.

Kenpachi's wicked smile widened. "What happened, Kurosaki? I thought you were gonna whoop me again like ya did last time," the man chuckled.

Ichigo could only grunt as the nameless zanpakuto cut deeper into his shoulder while he tried with the little strength he had left to push it back with his own sword. Kenpachi's spiritual pressure was more overwhelming than ever before and was crushing Ichigo's. He felt himself being pushed back, the grip of his straw sandals failing him as the disfigured zanpakuto was being forced down on him, until his back met with a crumbling wall that had been nearly destroyed during their battle.

"_Dammit… I'm losing…" _Ichigo thought as the grip on his zanpakuto was slipping quickly. Both his hands were both heavily drenched with his own blood and arms were shaking, giving in to Kenpachi's crushing strength. The substitute shinigami groaned loudly as the offending sword was driven deeper into his flesh. The force of Kenpachi finally got him down on one knee.

The shinigami's sadistic smile was still plastered on his face but he pulled his sword back. Ichigo gasped loudly as he let Zangetsu fall, heavily hitting the ground. He held the hilt of sword tightly but it continued to slowly slip despite the grip he had on it. He looked up at the towering captain and watched him sheath his sword.

"This battle's over, Kurosaki," Kenpachi announced.

The orange haired teen chose not to reply. He lost the battle and deciding that acknowledging it would only hurt his pride. He looked away angrily and gritted his teeth. He couldn't understand how he lost…

Ichigo gasped as he was gripped by the collar of his shihakusho and pulled up to stand, zanpakuto slipping out of his grasp and landing on the ground. Zaraki leaned in close to look at the smaller shinigami, the evil grin on his face completely gone and replaced with a blank expression.

"The deal was winner takes all, right?" Ichigo didn't like the tone Kenpachi used but nodded in answer to the man's question nonetheless. Then the grin adorned his features once again.

"Then I'm taking you."

Before Ichigo could question the meaning to what the older man had said, he was slammed against the wall. He winced from the pain and for a minute thought that the cracking sounds came from his back instead of the ruined wall.

"Zaraki, what the hell?!" Ichigo cried as he tried to pull the captains hand off with his bloodied hands.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. A deal's a deal. I won and you, the loser, have to give me what I want," he said before licking his lips. Ichigo felt his stomach drop.

"The hell I am! You're fucking insane!" Ichigo exclaimed before Kenpachi let go of Ichigo's shihakusho and grabbed his neck, gripping it tightly to shut the boy up.

"Stop bitching," Kenpachi said darkly, his smile was now completely gone. "Like I said, a deal is a deal. It's only fair that I take what I want."

Ichigo gasped for air as he clawed and scratched franticly Kenpachi's wrist before the man finally released his hold on the boy's throat. Ichigo fell onto his knees and coughed and gasped violently, his deprived lungs desperately needing air. Ichigo his as he was grabbed by his hair and was forced to stand so that his light brown eyes met with dark onyx.

"So… Kurosaki?" Kenpachi's tone seemed to have an effect of making Ichigo's skin crawl. "If you keep protesting I'll have to take you forcefully."

"Go to hell!" Ichigo growled. Kenpachi smirked.

He pulled hard on Ichigo's hair and jerked his head back forcefully, making the boy hiss loudly.

"I suggest you just shut your mouth then if you're going to insult people…"

Ichigo knew what was about to happen but there was nothing for him to do. His body was numb from blood loss and his strength was completely gone, and his zanpakuto was away from his reach. Even if he tried to fight back Kenpachi would still have his way. There was no use to fight any longer when he already lost the battle. Ichigo, reluctantly, decided to swallow his pride and just let the man have what he wanted.

"Just hurry up…"

Kenpachi raised a brow in question, "Oh? That's it? I was sure you were gonna keep on fighting." Ichigo's frown deepened and Kenpachi's smile grew. "Spoil sport."

Ichigo let out another gasp as he was pushed up against the wall again. Kenpachi gripped his wrists and pinned them to either side of his head. The boy trembled slightly when Kenpachi leered down at him with hungry eyes and that sadistic smirk. For the first time in a while Ichigo felt afraid. He whimpered softly and shut his eyes tightly when the captain crushed his lips against the other.

"_.. why am I letting this happen?"_ Ichigo asked himself. _"This isn't right…"_

Kenpachi bit down hard on Ichigo's bottom lip, causing the boy to gasp and giving entry to the older mans tongue. Despite himself, Ichigo moaned softly at the feeling of the other mans tongue messaging against his. It felt… nice.

Kenpachi pulled back from the kiss but not away from the boys face and licked Ichigo's bottom lip slowly before looking at the teens closed eyes with a pleased smirk. "If I let go, you promise you won't fight back?"

Ichigo snapped his eyes open to see Kenpachi smirking at him and turned his head away, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "Whatever! It's not like I can fight back anyway!"

Kenpachi decided to take that answer as a "yes" from Ichigo and released his hold on the teen's wrists before ripping off what was left of Ichigo's torn Shihakusho, leaving him bare and staring at the captain with wide eyes. Ichigo gasped again as he was turned around forced against the wall again.

He was told to keep still or it'll hurt more before Kenpachi positioned the boy correctly. Ichigo left his arms outstretched and stared at the crumbling wall, waiting for the older man to hurry up. Ichigo felt nervous, his body shaking a little from fear, and his cheeks flushed completely from embarrassment and exposure. He wanted to cry only because the embarrassment was overwhelming and his pride was slowly crumbling. He cringed visibly as he heard the sounds of clothes being undone and whimpered softly when strong hands grabbed his hips.

"Try to relax, I don't want to hurt you too much," the captain whispered into Ichigo's ear. The smaller shinigami shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as he felt the man slowly push himself in. Ichigo felt his like his body was ready to rip in two as the older mans erection slowly pushed his way in dryly.

He cried out in pain when Kenpachi began his thrusting, pulling out and pushing in without remorse. The older man started slowly at first but picked up momentum, causing Ichigo to cry out from the hot pain shooting through him.

The tears were building up in his eyes and Ichigo simply wanted to die. It hurt, not from the pain that Kenpachi was causing but his heart. His pride was so close to becoming nothing with each push. It hurt more when he began to enjoy the painful sensations.

The orange haired teen let out a yelp when Kenpachi grabbed the erection Ichigo didn't know he had. His eyes snapped open and looked down to his full arousal and Kenpachi's large hand wrapped around it. He couldn't believe himself and that point… he just loathed himself.

He heard Kenpachi chuckle in his ear," Well, surprise, surprise… looks like someone's enjoying it."

He suppressed a moan as the large hand began to pump him. Ichigo bit his bottom lip to stifle the sounds that threatened to escape his throat. He let out a loud cry when Kenpachi bit down on his neck, leaving his mark.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo growled through gritted teeth.

"Just letting you know that you're mine," Kenpachi chuckled, his voice raspy and lusty.

"Like hell I am… AH!!" Ichigo cried again when the older man hit his sensitive spot.

"Gotta remember that spot for next time," the tone in the captains voice held amusement that disgusted Ichigo.

"There's never gonna be a next time!" Ichigo said before Kenpachi slammed into him harder and faster, making him moan loudly.

Without even realizing it, Ichigo was relishing into the feeling of Kenpachi's hand working on him and his hips would twitch of their own accord.

Before he knew it, the pleasure reached its peak and he came hard, shuddering violently and panting heavily as his seed shot out, drenching Kenpachi's hand and coating the wall. Not a moment sooner the larger shinigami came as well, filling Ichigo with his own seed with one final and hard thrust.

Ichigo felt his whole world spinning as he slowly came down from his high and tried to steady his breathing, Kenpachi doing the same before he pulled himself out of Ichigo.

When Kenpachi let him go, the boy fell to his knees and buried his hands into his face. "Damn you…"

Kenpachi paid no mind as he slipped into his shihakusho.

Ichigo began to sob as tears from his broken pride fell. He felt so humiliated… so used.

He heard the other man sigh before something was placed over him, covering his naked form before letting out a yelp when Kenpachi picked him up and held him in his arms.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo exclaimed, the tears still falling.

"Just shut up," Kenpachi said simply as he started to walk.

"No! What the hell are you doing?!" he began to struggle.

"I'm taking you to Forth Division."

Ichigo stopped struggling for a minute to look at the man. "I don't care! I don't want you touching me!"

Kenpachi didn't listen to the boy and continued his walk to the Forth.

* * *

**Endnotes: **Did you like? XD Reviews plz! BTW: The title is from GHOST IN THE SHELL OST. Kk? Track 8.


End file.
